


Birthday Joys

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: A birthday collection for my favorite characters.





	Birthday Joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts don't need to be fancy in order to be special or memorable.

The place was quiet. Too quiet. Still, his new father was looking at him like a wounded puppy and Credence couldn't bring himself to say no.

He opened the door and Newt, or Dad, was right behind him. And then the lights turned on, and...

"Happy birthday!" the people inside yelled

And a kneazle jumped into Credence's arms. He raised an eyebrow at Newt, who shrugged.

"We thought you needed it. For all you went through."

There were a couple of people in white robes, and two official-looking pair.

"We brought them in. They are current leaders of Ilvermorny, and they're willing to allow you to enroll. And Amy here will make it possible."

"There is an obscure removal ritual. It requires blood sacrifice. From those who truly care." Amy explained

Newt and Nagini stepped forward and slashed their palms with a ceremonial dagger. They let the blood fall into the basin, and then healed themselves. Credence watched in a daze.

"Now the three people involved must step into the ritual circle." Amy continued

Newt and Nagini looked expectantly at Credence, who was still dazed. Hesitantly, he joined them within the circle.

With that, Amy began the ritual, and the pain hit all three of the participants. A dark cloud began to seep out, bit by bit. Then, finally it was over. Despite their pain, Newt and Nagini held onto Credence, who was on the verge of collapsing.

"Thank you, for everything." he uttered

"Still don't believe we'd do it for you?" Nagini asked

"I do." he said with a small smile

Then he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I begin with my surrogate son. And nake his greatest wish come true.


End file.
